Vanishing Act
by Reine-chan
Summary: Nothing the sames anymore for the Tenchi gang, when Ryoko dissapears one night...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Vanishing Act

Pairing: I don't know yet, any suggestion?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Please C & C

Chapter 1 

Glancing at the Calendar, Sasami felt the tears swell up in her eyes and glanced away before she could cry. 

"I won't cry," she promised herself. Wiping away any traces of tears, she made her way downstairs to where everyone sat down, eating breakfast silently. 

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up and make breakfast" She apolgize.

"Don't worry, Sasami" Tenchi gave her a warm smile. He gestured to the seat next to him. "Grandpa took care of everything"

"It looks good" Sasami glanced at her food before turning away. "I'm sorry. I'm not hungry" 

"Me either" Mihosi whimpered. Shoving her plate forward, her eyes began to water. "Every since Ryoko disappear I—" 

"Mihosi!" Kiyone jabbed her partner.

"Oh, right" Mihosi closed her mouth, but the damage had been already done. 

"Ryoko!" Sasami cried. Rushing out, everyone could hear her sobs drift further away as she ran back to her room.  

"I'm sorry" Mihosi whispered. "I didn't mean to make anyone upset" 

Her apology was met with silence. 

"It's been a year since Ryoko vanished" Aeka spoke slowly. "It's has been very quiet" 

"Too quiet" Tenchi got up. "I have to go to school. Bye everyone" 

"Bye Tenchi" Kiyone shook her head slightly when she saw his slump back. 

"Lord Tenchi is taking this very hard" Aeka grabbed a napkin to dabbed at her eyes. 

"I heard him crying last night, too," Mihosi admitted. 

"Ryo-ki is very upset as well" Aeka glanced around and noticed the creature lurking in a corner, sulking no doubt. 

"Everyone is upset" Kiyone sighed. "How is Washu doing?" 

"She never comes out of her lab" Mihosi glanced at her food. "She's been in there for months" 

"Ryoko is her daughter, after all" Aeka got up. "I think I will check on Sasami" 

"I'll check on Washu" Kiyone slowly made her way to the lab. 

Blankly staring at all the numbers on her computer screen, Washu gave a heavy sighed before closing the program down. She simply couldn't concentrate. Instead, she brought up a hologram of Ryoko and stared at it for several minutes. 

__One year ago__

"Hey, Washu?" Ryoko knocked on the lab door before opening it. 

"What is it, Ryoko?" Glancing up from her chair, Washu frowned a bit when she noticed Ryoko's determine face. 

"I want you to build me a space craft" 

"But you have Ryo-ki" Washu frowned. 

"I know, I just need you to build me another ship and fast" Ryoko slumped to the ground. "I need to get out of here for a while and I want Ryo-ki to stay here to watch Sasami." 

"Why the sudden rush, though?" Washu probed her daughter's mind. "Is it Tenchi?" 

"Stay out of my head!" Ryoko growled. "This has nothing to do with Tenchi!" 

Exhausted, Ryoko did something Washu would have never expected. She begged. 

"I need to get away from here, Washu. I can't stand being here all cope up." Ryoko glazed into her eyes, pleading. "I'm asking you, as a daughter asking her mother, to build me a space craft... Please." 

"Little Ryoko" Jumping off her chair, Washu walked over and gazed down at Ryoko. "I'll do as you ask," she promised. 

After creating a spaceship that was silent enough for departure, Ryoko left one night, vanishing in the stars with only Washu to say goodbye. 

__(Today)__

Even now, Washu couldn't forget the last words Ryoko had told her before disappearing. 

"Thanks Mom" 

For thousands of years, she waited for Ryoko to say those words, and now… she may have lost her daughter for good. Desperately, Washu tried to contact Ryoko again with her mind. Again, there was no answer. Either Ryoko was too far in the galaxy or she was dead. Shuddering slightly, Washu didn't want to think of the second option, but decided to work on her tracing device she had implanted on Ryoko's spacecraft. 

*MOM!* the mental call came so clear into Washu's mind that the scientist fell to her knees in pain. 

*Ryoko?*

*MOM!!!!!! AHHHHHH* In Ryoko's mind, Washu could see a series of gunshots lasers. She could smell the burning engines. * DAMMIT!!!! I'M GOING TO CRASH!*

*RYOKO!* 

An explosion quite like the size of a super nova had erupted. 

Abrupt silence. 

*RYOKO!* Washu screamed. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vanishing Act

Pairing: Hm….maybe Sagami and Ryoko? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: Please C & C

Chapter 2 

Throughout the entire ship, a loud painful scream could be heard. All who were in reach of it agreed that it sent shivers down their spine, and they hurried pass the door where the newest prisoner was kept. It was rumored that a demon was being kept there, tortured for all the evil sins that it had created, tortured for all the lives it had killed. 

"Let me out!" The voice screamed. The voice would call every so often, yelling threats and obscene curses. Then, out of the blue, it would wail out loud. Each time, it would call out for somebody. The name repeated so often was Tenchi…

Sighing, Sagami walked along the ship deep in thought when he first heard the scream. The loud painful wail made him jump. Thinking someone was in trouble and eager to help, he rushed around a corner, and was surprised when two guards stopped him. 

"You are unauthorized to be here" one guard held out a hand. 

"I'm the royal ambassador for Jurei" he frowned. "Anywhere in Jurei's territory, I have access to" 

"That may be so, but you're on a Valoreine ship. We do not recognized Jurei's authority" 

"But I heard a scream" Sagami frowned. 

Both guards exchanged looks. 

"We heard nothing" They remarked, almost identical. "Please leave," They pointed to the door where he came from. 

"Fine" Sagami muttered. When they turned their backs on him, he made a swift move that knocked them both out. Stepping over the prone forms, he walked down the hall. 

"Let me out!" a voice screamed. Following the sound, he came to a door that was marked 4904. 

"This is the prisoners wing" he realized. Still, hearing the female voice, he couldn't help feel the sense of obligation sinking in him. Who ever it was need his help. But Valoreine has such a damn tight security lock when it came to its prisoners. It wasn't going to be easy getting in. Sighing, Sagami got to work. Overriding the security system took a while, but he managed. When the door opened the last thing he expected as a half naked women levitating. 

"It's about time" the women told him, never opening her eyes. "I was wondering how long it would take me screaming, for you idiots to opened the door" 

Sagami said nothing, which caused her to open her eyes. 

"You're not a guard" she said, more of a statement than a question. 

"No" he grew uncomfortable when she smiled slyly. There was something familiar about her…then it hit him. 

"You were at that space port" he recollected. "With Tenko." 

"Tenko…Tenchi when he was a cross-dresser" The women chuckled. "I remember you also. You were the one they called Sagami…Tenchi was wondering where you were" 

"Tenchi was his name, huh?" Sagami watched her warily. " You must be cold" 

"Why would you say that?" 

"You're wearing barely any clothing," he pointed to the small tattered dress she had on. 

"I'm quite warm," she said, never moving. 

"You're not the same" He frowned. "What did they do to you?" 

"Not that's it's any of _your_ business" the women drawl. "But they improved me" 

"Improve…" He mummer. He watched as she brought her hands up to her face. The gems on her wrist were glowing bright red.

"Argh!" he flinched when the light seemed to filter through the whole room. Shielding his eyes, he opened them again and was stunned to find another women standing behind her.

"I am Lady Tokimi" The women floated around the women. "This is my child, Ryoko" 

"The space pirate Ryoko…" Sagami's eyes widen. "I thought she was Lady Washu's daughter" 

Both women laughed. 

"Little Washu may have given me life" Ryoko snickered. "But Lady Tokimi has given me a purpose. My mission now is to annihilate this entire solar system, and thanks to you, I'll accomplish that." 

"You were brainwash" he realized. 

"My eyes were opened" Ryoko insisted. She threw an energy arrow and watched as he was thrown backwards, out into the halls.

"Come, Little Ryoko" Lady Tokimi's presence surrounded her. "It's time" 

"Time" Ryoko's eyes glowed red. 

TBC


End file.
